


cousinly duty

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: "I'd love to see Fuu (the green haired jinchiriki one) get to actually interact with some people, so her with anyone you deem fitting maybe being shown around konoha/whatever village?"





	cousinly duty

She lights up excitedly, clinging to Neji’s arm as her orange-painted nails dig into his sleeve. “What’s that?” Fuu asks, pointing.

Neji glances and then rolls his eyes - fortunately for his sense of dignity, the foreign nin cannot tell. “You don’t have ramen stands in Takigakure?”

It’s meant to be a cutting remark, the latest in a long line of attempts to get Fuu to **go away** , but she doesn’t even notice. “Nope!” she says, which he personally _really doubts_ , but. “Come on, let’s go!”

Neji isn’t a ramen fan by any means, but given he’d been latched upon by his “friend” this morning and has been a reluctant tour guide ever since, he’ll willingly take a break to just sit and eat. So he nods with a sigh, pulling Fuu over with him as he ducks under the curtain. It’s not exactly prime mealtime, so he’s not surprised when there’s only one other person there - Hinata.

His cousin sits at the far end of the stand, deeply intent on her second bowl and a book in front of her. Neji is about to greet her when Fuu’s grip tightens to something almost painful. “Neji,” she hisses, suddenly possessing the ability for quiet. “Who is that?”

Neji blinks down at her, surprised. “My... cousin,” he slows slowly, uncomprehending, before he notices the faint tint to Fuu’s cheeks, and how her gaze remains fixed on the other kunoichi. Oh. _**Oh.**_

He considers.

There’s a bright, loud jinchuriki on his arm who is interested in both ramen and his cousin. (A jinchuriki who he is desperate to get rid of.) Isn’t this simply his... duty, as her cousin?

“Hinata,” he says, and she jerks up with a start, only to smile when she realizes it’s him. “There’s someone I want you to meet...”

**Author's Note:**

> why are there multiple ways to tag Fuu... rip girl
> 
> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
